What Hit Me
by JoKer-Neal
Summary: What hit me this morning? Why do I feel so tall today? Why is everyone acting so strangely around me? I don’t remember putting a scarf on today. Did Francis just call me Ivan? Yeah, I suck at summaries…
1. Take a Look In the Bloody Mirror

What hit me this morning? Why do I feel so tall today? Why is everyone acting so strangely around me? I don't remember putting a scarf on today. Did Francis just call me Ivan? (Yeah, I suck at summaries…)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or any of its characters.

* * *

Flash! Bump! Thump! Arthur Kirkland lay sprawled out on the ground, flat on his back as he stared wide-eyed at the ceiling of the hallway. He was on his way to another meeting that Alfred had suddenly decided to hold last minute when something hit him, square on the head and hard, _really _hard. It hadn't knocked him out or anything, but it made the Englishman see stars and bright spots for a moment before he shook the feeling off.

"Bloody hell that hurt…" Arthur mumbled quietly to himself as he sat up and glanced around to see what hit him. From the feeling of the small bruise now on his head, he could judge that something must have hit him but it didn't appear that there was anything around that could have hit him; or anyone around that could have thrown something at him either. He shrugged it off and closed his eyes, feeling a headache coming on, as he stood up and started walking down the hallway again. _There wouldn't be anyone walking around here anyway…I'm running late this morning so everyone else must already be inside the conference room…huh, I feel strangely taller today…must be my imagination…_

It bothered him that he hadn't found what had hit him, but Arthur decided to not let something trivial like that ruin his day. He hurried briskly towards the conference room's door before pulling it open and striding inside to take the empty seat next to Francis. It seemed that the meeting hadn't started luckily for the English nation; guess he wasn't that late after all.

"Haha, good morning!" Of course Alfred would be the first to greet him in the morning, like always anyway. Arthur snapped his head around in the other direction sharply to face the American and smiled slightly. It might have been his imagination but he could've sworn he saw Alfred cringe a little just in that moment.

"Da, good morning~" _Whoa, my voice. Don't tell me I'm getting another cold. Damn it, that better not be-- My God! Did I just say 'da'? I bloody sound like Ivan, he must be affecting me…_

"Oh, you are changing things up today? Normally you sit next to Yao, isn't that right?"

_What is the git talking about? I never sit next to Yao…I think Francis is finally going senile, haha…_ "Hm? What are you talking about? I always sit next to you during meetings." Arthur frowned slightly as he watched Francis turn away from him. He thought he heard him mutter something along the lines of "whatever you say", but decided it was too early in the morning to get in another argument with the French man.

As Arthur turned to face his attention forward again, he noticed that they were still missing one person. Alfred was obviously here, and so was Yao and Francis, but it seemed like they were still missing Ivan. It was unusual for any of them to ever be late to these meetings, but then again maybe Ivan hadn't gotten the notice about the meeting, not that he didn't mind his absence. The Russian gave them all an uneasy feeling. In fact, Alfred had just called Arthur up earlier this morning when he was still sleeping. Heaven knows why the idiot American was up at 5:00 in the morning (or whatever time it was over in America), but apparently he deemed it a good time to call up his British friend and arrange a last minute meeting with the Allies; assuming they all also got similar calls this morning as well.

"Well, we should probably get this meeting started soon. No helping that we're missing one person, I guess he was just feeling lazy this morning!" Alfred exclaimed as he turned his back to the other allies and began to write the usual on the board. It didn't seem like anyone noticed that Arthur hadn't put up the usual drawings of the axis powers on the board; it had slipped his mind that morning so he hadn't bothered to try and come early.

"_Oui, _it is no use waiting for someone who probably won't show up…However, it is strange that he is a no-show. That's really not like him at all and certainly not good for his image. Perhaps he was too preoccupied with his morning tea to care about the meeting."

_Morning tea? I didn't know the bloke drank anything other than vodka. That really doesn't sound like Ivan at all, more like me in fact; not that I would ever be tardy._

The hour passed by rather quickly and before he knew it the meeting was adjourned and Arthur was saying good bye to the other nations. He was glad it was finally over and done with so now he could go home and get back to his unfinished embroidery.

"I feel like that was a pretty good meeting, don't you think so Ivan?"

Arthur turned his attention to the French man behind him and was about to agree when something clicked in his head. _Did Francis just call me Ivan? No, it must be my imagination but…there's no way he would mix up 'Arthur' and 'Ivan'…What's he playing at?_

"I'm sorry; did you just call me Ivan?"

"_Naturellment. _Your name is Ivan, _non_? What else would I call you, Bob?"

It didn't seem to Arthur that Francis was kidding about this, but of course he wasn't Ivan. He and the Russian nation looked nothing alike. In fact, the two looked so different (especially their height difference) that even from a distance it would be impossible to confuse the two of them.

"Francis, you're really starting to piss me off. Of course my name isn't Ivan, I'm _Arthur, _remember you git?"

"_Désolé._ I-I don't see what you a-are talking about. Obviously you are Ivan…scarf, height, face...it all fits…u-unless you want to be called Arthur, I d-don't have a problem with that, hahaha…."

"What the hell are you talking about!? I'm not wearing a…scarf…?" Arthur allowed his gaze to drop and glance over his body but he didn't see what he had expected to see. He didn't remember putting a scarf on that morning and he certainly didn't remember putting on such a strange outfit. In fact, it looked exactly like what Ivan usually…

"Wha…wha…WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO, YOU BASTARD!!?!? What happened to my clothes!? What did you do!!? WHAT DID YOU DO!!?"

By now Arthur had tangled his hands in the front of Francis' shirt/cape thing and the latter looked like he was about to faint at any moment. He was shaking his head frantically from side to side and putting up his hands to defend himself from anything Arthur might be inclined to do to him next. The Englishman would have found it quite hilarious had it not been that he was too angry to notice. _Yeah, you should be nervous._

"GYAAAH!!! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I really don't know anything so please leave me alone!!! I don't wanna die!!"

The French man had managed to untangle himself from the other and was quickly down the hall as Arthur half-heartedly followed behind, but by then Francis was already halfway home. _What the heck, I wasn't done talking…Well, I better see if anything else strange happened to my appearance…_

* * *

**Authors Note**: Gee Arthur, why so slow today? XD I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. I tried my best on it but I wrote it at like 2:00am-ish so, haha…. I had fun writing this first chapter so I hope someone had fun reading it in turn. Please Review!

Oh, and don't worry. Ivan will be making his own appearance very soon, da?


	2. You're Not In England Anymore

What hit me this morning? Why do I feel so tall today? Why is everyone acting so strangely around me? I don't remember putting a scarf on today. Did Francis just call me Ivan? (Yeah, I suck at summaries…)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or any of its characters.

**Author's Note: **Thank you for anyone who reviewed the first chapter, it makes me happy that people enjoyed my story. I'm hoping I'll be able to update chapters at a good pace, but knowing me that might not happen, haha. I'll do my best though! Buon San Valentino!

* * *

Arthur sighed as he stood alone in the hallway, almost afraid of what he might see in his reflection. From the looks of it his entire outfit had somehow been changed from his normal green military outfit to Ivan's normal attire. The Englishman wasn't even sure how that was possible; when he had left his house that morning he was sure he was wearing his normal clothes. Arthur hadn't even seen Francis or anyone else until he got inside of the meeting room. Nothing strange had happened out of the ordinary either except for…

_Ah-ha! When I first got here this morning, something hit me in the head and nearly knocked me out…that must have been when Francis changed my clothes to Ivan's…_

"Bloody hell…I let that pervert change my clothes!!? Gyaah! To think of all the things he could've done…or might have done to me! _He's dead_! I'll send every curse I know at him. Heheheh just you wait Francis…"

Arthur rubbed his hands together, happily thinking of the best curses to put on the oh-so-unlucky French man when something caught his eye. Arthur was walking along a hallway lined with numerous windows and he couldn't help but notice a certain Russian man staring back at him. He hadn't seen Ivan today and he wasn't at the meeting so why would he be here if the meeting was already over? "I-Ivan!?" Arthur snapped out of his evil-maniacal mode to turn around sharply, looking for where the taller man had snuck up on him. To his surprise (and slight delight) he didn't see a sign of the man anywhere around him which he found quite strange.

"Peculiar…I could've sworn I saw the bloke just a moment ago in the window…"

He turned back again to face the window and Arthur's eyes visibly widened at the second glance of his reflection. Now that he looked closely he could see that he hadn't seen Ivan behind him, but rather _instead _of him. Of course that couldn't be possible though, right? In any case, Arthur couldn't believe what he was seeing one bit. He hastily slapped himself in the face, convinced his lack of sleep had finally caught up to him and was now making him hallucinate. He took a deep breath and returned his gaze to the window after a moment, but it didn't seem as though anything had changed. In fact, this only confirmed Arthur's suspicions much to his horror and disbelief. He opened his mouth to laugh and say this was all probably just a bad joke, but instead all that came out was a scream that Arthur didn't even know he could make before he collapsed and fell on the floor.

---Somewhere in Japan---

"Ve~ I think I just heard someone yell really loudly!"

"Feliciano, I think you're imagining things…"

"No, I heard something as well. It sounded like Arthur-kun, but shouldn't he be all the way in England?"

"A-Arthur!? Ve, he's not invading is he?"

"I'd like to see him try! Let's just forget about it. It was probably nothing of any significance."

"Most likely, Ludwig-kun. Would anyone like some tea?"

"Do you have any pasta?"

---Meanwhile, in Russia---

Arthur slowly opened his eyes, his mind still a mush of confused thoughts and Francis-related thoughts. He wasn't really sure where he was, but wherever he was it was awfully comfy. The Englishman couldn't remember much about what happened before he passed out either, except that he was going to kill Francis and something about him and Ivan…

"Ah! I turned into that creep Ivan!" Arthur shot up in the bed and took a deep breath. He was still wearing Ivan's clothes so that must have meant he still wasn't back to being normal Arthur. "This is crazy- no, this is insane!"

"Ivan! You're awake, that's good…I found you collapsed outside of the meeting room over in America." At that moment Toris Lorinaitis walked into the bedroom and it was then Arthur realized he wasn't in America or even England anymore. If Toris was here then that must have meant he was in Ivan's house, but how long had he been knocked out?

"Toris! Where am I? What day is it!?" Arthur stood up abruptly from the bed and hurried over to where the other was standing, earning a small 'eek' from Toris.

"I-it's Wednesday and you're in your h-house of course…Um, I know you just woke up…b-but there is s-someone to see you…"

"I slept a whole bloody day!? And this house…Ivan's…he lives here and…this really can't be happening to me." Arthur pushed his way past Toris as the other quickly scurried away, most likely to the safety and comfort of his Baltic friends. He had no idea where he was going but within in a minute he entered a large room with many couches where a lone figure sat, quietly waiting.

"Ehehehe, hello Arthur. Or, maybe I should call you Ivan instead, da?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yay, second chapter completed! I couldn't resist giving the Axis Powers a few lines in this story even though it's not about them. Their just too lovable!!! Anyway, I wish I could've given more time to Ivan but it didn't feel right…the chapter would've dragged on then and it would get really long. It's so sad he only got one line, but he'll get lots next time I promise!


	3. Become One With Russia, Da?

What hit me this morning? Why do I feel so tall today? Why is everyone acting so strangely around me? I don't remember putting a scarf on today. Did Francis just call me Ivan? (Yeah, I suck at summaries…)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or any of its characters.

**Author's Note: **More reviews! Yay, thank you! This chapter seems short, or maybe it's just me... In response to O'WiseUn's question, I thought about that a lot before I started this story. It would be funny if Russia!Arthur had an English accent, but I think since he has Ivan's voice he has a Russian accent. The way I sort of thought about it too is it's like Russia!Arthur is trying to sound British and England!Ivan is trying to sound Russian, you know?

* * *

Arthur stopped in his tracks and stared wide-eyed at the visitor sitting on one of the couches as a shiver went down his spine. He was looking at himself, his face, his body, his clothes, and his voice; yet at the same time it wasn't him at all. The way the other spoke made the Englishman feel quite uncomfortable; the same uneasy feeling he got whenever Ivan was in the room. Of course that was the only logical explanation seeing as the other addressed him as such, but it was still strange.

"I-Ivan…why are you here?" Arthur shuffled uncomfortably where he stood before moving towards one of the couches opposite of the one Ivan was sitting on. _How did he find me?_

"Hm? I don't even get a friendly hello? It's Здравствуйте in Russian. Anyway, isn't it obvious? I came for a friendly visit, da?"

Ivan's unwavering smile (which was ten times creepier to Arthur seeing it on his own face) was really making Arthur fidget as he slowly took a seat and tried to avoid the other's gaze. If it were anyone else he probably would have already been shouting his head off at the other; he had a million questions. But no, he was a gentleman and wouldn't give in to his initial feelings (plus this was Ivan he was facing, he probably wouldn't live to see the sun rise if he did that).

"A friendly visit, is that all? What…what about _this_!? I-I'm you…and you're me!" Arthur gestured to himself and Ivan respectively. Surely Ivan found something strange about their situation. Even he couldn't ignore what had happened to the two of them. Maybe the Russian man knew more about the switch that had occurred between them than Arthur did, because he certainly didn't have a clue about anything.

"Ehehehe, yes this is certainly _strange_. I don't really mind, though."

_Ugh, that creepy smile and laugh again! Damn it; just give me back my body already! _Knowing that Ivan of all people had his body under his control to do whatever he wanted to do with it was unbearable. No one would even know that it was really Ivan on the inside! If someone looked at him the wrong way then Ivan would probably bludgeon them to death with his faucet pipe, and _who _would get blamed for it? If they ever switched back to their normal bodies, Arthur would have to take all the blame for whatever insane things Ivan did. He would probably end up in jail and then none of his friends would ever look at him again. _Curses! Nothing is going the way it's supposed to go! Ivan's going to ruin my life and I'm going to be stuck in this body forever!!!_

"I'm not going to ruin your life, da. On the contrary, I'm going to make your life a lot better! I'm such a good person, ehehehe." Smilesmilesmilesmile. Ivan started to dig around in his pocket for something, hopefully something not life threatening. He seemed to be in an unusually good mood today, even more smiley than normal.

_I didn't say anything about that out loud! I think the bloke just read my mind. Wait, if he can rad minds then I should stop thinking… –Gasp-_ _What now? This can't be good._

Arthur watched as Ivan's face lit up slightly and he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and started to unfold it. "I found it!"

The paper was placed in Arthur's hands and his eyes slowly glanced over the document, taking in every word of it. It wasn't just any ordinary piece of paper; it was some sort of official document. His eyes moved lower on the paper as he started to read one of the paragraphs. "Holy-" It wasn't just any official document either; it was a document that stated the country of England would be put under the direct control of Russia. Arthur's hand's started to shake as his eyes finally lowered to the bottom of the page. "shit." At the bottom of the document was Ivan's signature beside Arthur's own signature. A sign that both countries agreed on this arrangement equally and that it was all legal.

"Ehehehe, I told you this would make everything better, da?" Before Arthur even had time to react, Ivan had snatched the paper away from him and set it back in his pocket for safekeeping.

"No…I…Ivan…this isn't….England…we…you can't…" Arthur was too shocked to be angry, too shocked to say anything, too shocked to form any words in his mouth.

"Good to do business with you Arthur. До свидания, ah, I guess in England you would say cheerio!"

Arthur watched as Ivan stood up and began to walk away. This really wasn't happening to him, there must be some sort of catch. "W-wait! Can't we…can't we compromise or something?! Is there anything else you want?"

Ivan stopped at the door and turned around to face Arthur once more "Ehehehe, there's no such things as compromise in Russia. You have to believe me when I say I'm doing this for your sake. You should celebrate becoming the first…" He opened the door and set one foot outside into the swirling snow, flashing one last smile behind him that nearly had Arthur running for the hills before he closed the door behind him. "…because after all, everyone will become one with Russia, da?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Poor, poor Arthur…and good job Ivan (haha)! Someone finally became one with Russia, da. Arthur's been wasting his time sleeping (not that he could help it) while Ivan's been busy scheming. Don't worry about Arthur though, I'll send in some help for him next chapter! I'm still debating over who would be best though…Toris, Alfred, Francis…all good candidates, haha!


	4. Ar galėtumėte man padėti?

What hit me this morning? Why do I feel so tall today? Why is everyone acting so strangely around me? I don't remember putting a scarf on today. Did Francis just call me Ivan? (Yeah, I suck at summaries…)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or any of its characters.

**Author's Note: **Yay, I finally updated! I was planning on writing this chapter on Thursday because I didn't have any late afternoon classes that day, but it slipped my mind, oops. Oh well, a least I updated it before my big test coming up XD.

* * *

Arthur slumped down on the couch and buried his face in one hand. That little encounter had not gone as he had hoped it was going to go. In fact, he hadn't learned anything at all from the other and only succeeded in signing his life and freedom over to the psycho. He had always heard the Russian man talk about everyone 'becoming one with Russia', but Arthur knew that no one in their right mind would ever do such a thing. Especially not himself. _I acted like a complete and utter git back there! I should've just grabbed the paper from the psycho bastard when I had the chance._

He slammed his fist down on the table and stood up. There was no way he was going to give up his precious England over to Ivan, not in a million years. Arthur made his way out of the room to find Toris and spotted him as soon as he entered the kitchen, or what he assumed to be the kitchen. He grabbed the other by the shoulders and started to shake him back and forth, he didn't have any time to waste.

"Toris! I need to see Francis immediately! This is an emergency; can you get me over there?" Despite how much of a bad idea it sounded like, Arthur knew that Francis might be one of the only people who could actually help him; assuming he could first convince the French man that he was actually Arthur and not Ivan.

"Gyaah! Y-yes, of course I can get you t-to see him Arthur! Please s-stop glaring at me like that and s-shaking me!"

"Thank you! If we could do this as quickly as is possi- Wait! You just said Arthur! You know I'm Arthur!?"

"W-well I overheard your conversation from in here…but I swear I wasn't eavesdropping on purpose!! Please don't be mad!" Arthur had tightened his grip on the other's shoulders and it was starting to make Toris feel really uncomfortable. Despite him knowing it was Arthur on the inside, he still couldn't help but feel like it was Ivan standing in front of him.

"No, that's the best bloody news I've heard all day! You can come with me then and help me prove that I really am Arthur! I need all the help I can get to go against Ivan!"

The Lithuanian man sadly shook his head and moved away from the other. "Take it from someone who knows him fairly well; there isn't any way you can up against Ivan. There is hardly anyone in the world who can face him…Might I add, I am terribly sorry for your…loss."

_My loss!? He makes it sound as though I've already given up! _"I think you misunderstand. I know the bloke's bloody insane, but that doesn't make him invincible; I don't think. I have to try anyway, and I need all the help I can get. All I need to do is get back that document, not too dangerous…for the most part. You don't want to stay afraid of him forever, do you? I can't promise no one will get hurt *cough*Francis*cough*, but I'll try my best. Can we shake on it?"

Arthur held out his hand to the other and Toris stared at it warily, probably afraid it was going to attack him or something. He seemed to pause and think for a moment before hesitantly offering his own hand and giving a quick shake before hastily withdrawing it back to his side again. No matter how he looked at it, he could still only see Ivan. But part of him did want to help Arthur, who he knew was in an even worse situation than his own; that was saying a lot.

"I…I will try to help you as best I can, but I think you will need at last one other person to help. Would you consider asking Alfred as well? He is a very considerate person and very kind, I'm sure he would be happy to help."

"Alfred!? That git is about as far away from considerate as a person can get! He'd never help me in a million years unless he got to be the 'hero' or whatever he's always blathering on about. I think Francis is all the idiocy I can take at the moment. So let's go get that over with first before thinking any further."

"If you think that is best Iv- I mean Arthur." Toris quietly followed behind the Englishman as he watched him try to decipher a map he had picked up off a table before taking the map from him and leading the correct way to the airport.

---Some Time Later At Francis' House---

The two nations stood outside of Francis' mansion as Arthur pounded his fist on the door for the umpteen-bazillionth time. "Dammit Francis! You better open this door right now or I won't hesitate to break it down with this faucet pipe I found!"

"Ah! You wouldn't really do that to Francis' door would you? I think that is also Ivan's favorite pipe…judging by the number of, um, stains I'd say he uses it quite often and wouldn't want it to be damaged. Please consider that."

Arthur paused and pulled out the pipe from inside of his jacket; if he knew Ivan always carried around something like this he would've acted kinder to him in the past. Now that he looked closer he could see numerous dark, red stains scattered on the pipe. It sent a small shiver down his spine and he was happy to know he was wearing gloves.

"Somehow I don't think Ivan will mind just this once." Arthur stated making sure they were relatively alone before bringing the pipe behind his head and swinging it down against the door. The pipe went directly through the door and Arthur swung it a few more times to make a hole large enough to get through. _No wonder Ivan does this so often, it's sort of fun._ He chuckled lightly to himself and turned to tell Toris it was okay to go in, seeing the other had backed up a few steps. "Sorry if I scared you, but it was completely necessary I assure you. We can go in now."

"R-right…" Toris hesitantly moved to the door and stepped through the hole as Arthur followed behind him. He knew he probably should've said something more against breaking the door down, but he didn't really have the courage to say much especially since at that moment Arthur resembled the normal Ivan so much; if you could call him normal at all.

"I'm sure Francis heard that, so now all we have to do is wait for him to come out here and then we can get down to business."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm pretty sure what Arthur just did is called breaking and entering, but I guess he isn't paying any heed to the laws at the moment. It sure would freak me out though if Ivan came and knocked my door down. Poor Francis. Anyways, please review if you feel it is worth reviewing!


	5. Mon Dieu, Angleterre!

What hit me this morning? Why do I feel so tall today? Why is everyone acting so strangely around me? I don't remember putting a scarf on today. Did Francis just call me Ivan? (Yeah, I suck at summaries…)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or any of its characters.

**Author's Note: **Hm…I don't really have anything to say here. Oh well.

* * *

Arthur let Toris pass him as he turned around to admire his handiwork on the door. It was a pretty large hole and the splintered wood from the door had flung off in all directions, but it wasn't like it would cost a fortune to fix it or anything. Francis would probably still be mad about it, but somehow smashing a hole in his door took a weight off of Arthur's shoulders. Secretly he had wanted to do something like that for years, but he was an English gentleman and all so that would be uncalled for. "We should probably just wait in the living room." He motioned to the room next to them and proceeded inside as Toris followed behind him.

"How do you know that Francis is home? What if you knocked his door down for nothing? I feel uneasy just coming into his house uninvited like this…" Toris shifted uncomfortably where he stood before taking a seat on the edge of one of the couches. The real Ivan did things like this all the time, but that didn't mean he had gotten used to it.

"I can hear movement upstairs so I'm sure he is home. Besides, we've known each other for quite a long time so I can come and go as I please."

The Lithuanian man nodded and sure enough when he listened hard enough, he could hear the faint taps of footsteps coming from the stairway followed by a string of French sounding words.

"_Quel était ce bruit? Je pense qu'il est venu d'en bas…Mon Dieu! Ce qui est arrivé à ma porte!? _(1)_"_ A moment later Francis came bounding down the stairs and ran up to his door, examining the large hole that now replaced his normal furnished wood. He frantically moved his hands about the door, picking up stray pieces of wood here and there, and closely looking at the edges of the hole._ "Ma belle porte, ruiné! _(2)_"_

"Francis, you finally showed up! We need to talk to you!" Arthur stood up and walked over to where Francis was crouched by his door as he placed his hand on the other's shoulder.

"_Qui est dans ma maison- AH! C'EST IVAN ET SON LAQUAIS! _(3)_"_ Francis jumped up when he saw 'Ivan' behind him and dropped all of the pieces of wood he had picked up. "I'm sorry about this morning but please don't hit me!!! I'm no fun to hit! _Не стреляйте в меня_! (4)" He quickly turned around and practically dove out of the hole in the door before Arthur could say much more.

"You bloody git! Dammit…I wasn't going to hit you so don't give me a reason to!" The Englishman hastily followed behind the other as he saw the flash of red and blue duck back behind the house. Meanwhile, Toris sat quietly in the living room as he watched the two men dash out the door. "_Per pasisekė _(5)_._ He should be glad that isn't the real Ivan, haha…"

Soon enough Arthur returned through the hole, dragging a shaking and slightly beaten up Francis along the floor. "I think Francis will listen to our explanation now, won't you?"

The blonde nodded his head and curled up in a small ball when Arthur pushed him onto the couch. It wasn't like he was given a choice anyway, so how could he say no? "What do you want?"

"I want you to hear me out. Now listen…I'm not really Ivan. It's me, Arthur. I've been trapped in his body and I need your help to- What the hell are you laughing for!? Stop it you git!"

"You can't be serious. I'm not _that_ dumb to actually believe that you're _Angleterre. _I know Arthur, we're best friends after all, so don't try to fool me." Francis despite being in a rather dangerous situation was trying as hard as he could to suppress the laugh in his throat. "Who has ever heard of body switching anyway? Hehehe…"

"We are NOT best friends, and I _am _Arthur you freaking twit! I can prove it!" Arthur moved to the other couch where Francis was sitting and leaned in close to whisper something in the other's ear.

"T-that doesn't prove anything! I probably told that to you by accident at a meeting or something…You shouldn't be talking about that anyway! It's private stuff!!!" Arthur rolled his eyes and leaned in again to whisper something else in Francis' ear. "WHERE DID YOU HERE THAT FROM!? Surely that was known only to me and Arth-…_Mon Dieu, _could you really be Arthur? But that defies all logic and sense…"

"No, it truly is Arthur! I saw proof for myself…and now Ivan is in Arthur's body! He really needs your help." Toris nodded his head eagerly and leaned forward on his side of the couch.

"Now that I think about it, you could have beat me to death with that pipe of yours…and you talk and act a lot like Arthur…you knew that we…_Angleterre!_ It really is you, how weird!"

"Yes, yes weird. Now like Toris said…I need your…help. That bastard Ivan has this document which puts England under complete control of Russia. I need to get that document back." Arthur moved back to where he was originally sitting as he clenched his fists.

"We could really use your aid. I was also thinking we could recruit Alfred to help out as well, but Arthur seems a little opposed to the idea." Francis nodded his head and sat in thought, seemingly having gotten over his shock from a minute ago. "Well I didn't ever think the day would come when Arthur of all people would come crying to me for help-"

"I could really care less about whether or not you help me!"

"…but I suppose I can't just leave you to your horrible fate. I'll help you out, though I cringe at the thought of going against Ivan…I will come if you convince Alfred to come as well. He has some experience with Ivan, _oui?_" Arthur opened his mouth to refuse such a condition, but Toris quickly silenced him and nodded towards Francis.

"If you come with us to America, than it might be easier to convince Alfred. I'm sure he will be able to come up with a plan. We have a deal, yes?" Toris stuck out his hand and Francis brought up his own hand to shake.

"_Oui, _we have a deal. I suppose Arthur here would like to get going as soon as possible. Who knows what Ivan might be planning right now for England." Francis and Toris both stood up, the Frenchman heading for the hole while the Lithuanian hoisted Arthur to his feet.

"I think this went well. All we need is Alfred now and then you can get England back into your possession."

"I don't need him! He's just a waste of space, honestly. Even if I asked him, he wouldn't agree." Arthur turned away and shuffled off, following behind Francis through the hole.

Toris shook his head and sighed before also exiting the mansion. "You and Alfred are better friends than you realize. If you only knew how much he talked about you when I was staying with him."

* * *

(1)- "What was that noise? I think it came from down here…My God! What happened to my door!?"

(2)- "My beautiful door, ruined!"

(3)- "Who is in my house- Ah! It's Ivan and his lackey!"

(4)- "Don't shoot me!"

(5)- "Too lucky."

**Author's Note: **Sorry if the languages are all wrong or something, I only speak English (and a little Japanese). Anyway, hope you all enjoyed. Next chapter will be all about going to visit Alfred! I already have a super special awesome plan written up for them to try out later on so I can't wait until I actually get there!


	6. You Can't Compare to the HERO!

What hit me this morning? Why do I feel so tall today? Why is everyone acting so strangely around me? I don't remember putting a scarf on today. Did Francis just call me Ivan? (Yeah, I suck at summaries…)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or any of its characters.

**Author's Note: **Yes! I am finally back on this story after what? 2 months or something, right? I don't really have an excuse…I was just extremely lazy times infinity. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. Alfred is getting some screen time!

* * *

The trio of nations booked a flight to America and discussed over how to break the information to Alfred. Considering the randomness of the young American, none of them were sure whether or not it would be an easy task to convince him. Arthur insisted he do to Alfred what he had done to Francis, but Toris opted for a more peaceful approach.

Arthur and Alfred had history together and it would be easy for Arthur to come up with proof to show he actually wasn't Ivan. After some discussing during the plane ride, the three of them finally decided it would be best if Francis and Toris went ahead first and talked things out before Arthur made his appearance. It was a well-known fact that Ivan and Alfred had had some bad tension between them in the past and none of them wanted Alfred to pull a gun on them.

Outside of the house the three nations huddled in the corner to go over things once more.

"We all know the plan right?" Toris wanted to make sure nothing went wrong this time since Alfred would most likely prove to be a valuable ally against Ivan.

"I still don't think the git will listen to anything we have to say. His head is so stuffed full of hamburgers and other crap, nothing will get through to him. This is honestly a waste of time. I'm sure right now he's rotting his brain playing video games and killing his stomach eating hamburgers!"

"_Angleterre, _you should not give up so easily. My charm will easily win over Alfred to our side so no worries. Besides, you and he are good friends, _non_?"

"Yes, Francis is right. Besides, Alfred will not give up a chance to go destroy Ivan…just stay here and we will take care of things Arthur."

The Englishman nodded curtly and crouched down by the bushes, mumbling to himself how this was probably not going to work. Toris and Francis meanwhile, rushed over to the American's door and knocked loudly.

"Alfred are you here? We have an important matter to discuss with y-"

"The hero is always here whenever the people come asking! Huh? Oh! Toris and Francis. Come in!" Alfred burst through the door, hamburger in hand, and grabbed the two other nations hands as he dragged them inside. "Take a seat. I was just playing the most awesome game ever! Want to try?"

"Game? Is that an Xbox 360?" Toris looked curiously at the game console and tilted his head after taking a seat next to Francis on the couch. Somewhere outside the nearest window he could hear a faint 'I knew it' come from the bushes.

"What? I don't play on the Xbox, not with the red ring of death! No! I use the Herostation! The greatest console ever invented! Besides, everything else is for non-heroes." Alfred stood up dramatically and held his Playstation controller above his head. "Lightening makes a pretty good hero for not being me. Haha!" (1)

"_Oui _Alfred, but we actually came here to discuss something important-"

"Games are important!"

"Something about Arthur."

"That grumpy old man? I just saw him earlier today you know. Don't know why he came over here all of a sudden, maybe he just missed my greatness!" Alfred laughed heartily, completely missing the cussing coming from outside the window.

"Yes, Arthur- Wait. You said Arthur came to visit you today? Was he acting strangely or did he do anything weird here? Did he stay here long; do you know where he went?" Neither Francis nor Toris had seen this coming but it didn't seem to either of them that Alfred had noticed anything out of the ordinary, not that he would normally.

"Hm, he seemed perfectly normal to me…well, as normal as you could call Arthur, am I right? Haha….Why do you ask? He only came over for a very short time and he showed me some old pictures or something like that. They're here on the table." Alfred pointed to a few scattered pictures lying on the table of a younger looker Alfred doing something with Arthur. "Guess he was just feeling sentimental."

"That prick looked through _my _personal things-"

"Listen Alfred! The person who came to visit you wasn't Arthur at all! Well I mean it was Arthur's body, but it was really Ivan inside!" Toris quickly cut off Arthur from outside and tried to think of the best way to explain things to Alfred.

Alfred simply looked at the both of them a little strangely and started to laugh slightly. "You're kidding right? How could Ivan be in Arthur's body? I'm sure it was Arthur I talked to earlier today."

"It doesn't seem plausible but I've seen proof, er, heard proof and so has Toris. Somehow Arthur and Ivan switched bodies and now Ivan plans to-"

"Ivan as in the Russian Ivan or Ivan as in Iggy Ivan?"

"Ivan in Arthur's body, that Ivan. The real Ivan who always says "da" and is obsessed with everyone becoming one with him and the one who loves vodka. Anyway, legally Ivan now owns England and he has the documents to prove it!"

"And you need me to come up with an awesome hero-tastic plan because you all know I'm just that great…you'd probably come up with a lame plan anyway. Where is Arthur now?"

"How did you- never mind. Arthur's outside. We didn't want to surprise you like we did with Francis…." Toris stood up from the couch and walked over to the window before opening it up. "You can come in now Arthur."

"It's about time." Arthur poked his head through the window frame and was about to pull himself through when his shoulders got himself stuck. He'd almost forgotten Ivan was a rather…large individual and probably couldn't as easily fit through a window as Arthur normally would be able to. "Shit! I-I'm stuck! Toris, pull me through!"

"M-me? Well I…"

"For the love of the queen, just do it!"

"A-alright!" Toris hesitantly grabbed a hold of Arthur's coat and tugged on it slightly, but he didn't move an inch. "You won't budge…Alfred! Francis! I require your assistance! Arthur has gotten himself stuck in the window frame!"

A moment later Francis and Alfred walked into the room and Alfred dropped the hamburger he was holding onto the ground. "Ivan! What the hell are you doing here breaking into my house? You're outta your mind if you think America's going to become one with you anytime soon." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small gun, aiming it at Arthur's head.

"G-git! You're the stupidest person I've ever met! Did you not just hear a word Toris and Francis just said? I'm _Arthur _not _Ivan_! Can't you even remember what you were told 5 seconds ago!?"

"Please put the gun down, Alfred. It really is Arthur no matter how hard it is to believe."

"Huh? Oh yeah, now I remember. Sorry Iggy." Alfred aimed the gun at the hinges of the window frame and with two loud shots the frame popped off. "There you go!"

Arthur only glared in response and scrambled the rest of the way through the window as Alfred backed up a little. "Hey, I helped you out there! You don't have to glare at me so fiercely."

"Well you didn't have to use a _gun_! Look, I have no time to argue with you so either help us come up with a plan or get out of our way!" Arthur stood up and brushed by Alfred as he headed to the door.

"Well of course I'll help you out, what kind of Hero would I be if I let the bad guy get away?" Alfred jogged over to Arthur so he could drape his arm around the other's shoulder per usual to cheer him up, but he settled for giving him a pat on the back. For the first time in a long while Arthur was actually taller than Alfred.

"_Magnifique! _Alfred's joined the team. I don't think even Ivan stands a chance now."

"So what's the plan Alfred? I'm guessing Ivan won't be so willing to hand the document back over to us…"

"No worries. I've already concocted an awesome plan that's completely fool proof. You'll see Arthur, I'll get that document back to you before you can say hamburger."

* * *

(1)- Anyone play Final Fantasy XIII? I love all the FF franchise, but I sadly do not own this game itself. The guy across the hall from my room has it and I go over all the time to play it…maybe a little too much but you know…I love video games!

**Authors Note: **Hm…6 chapters. I wonder how long I should make this story. As I see it I have ideas that could go either way…I could make it end in the next 2 or 3 chapters. Or I could prolong it a little more…haha, I'll have to think about it. Please review!


	7. Give Me the Tickets, kolkolkol

What hit me this morning? Why do I feel so tall today? Why is everyone acting so strangely around me? I don't remember putting a scarf on today. Did Francis just call me Ivan? (Yeah, I suck at summaries…)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or any of its characters.

**Author's Note: **Wow, a fast update. I surprise myself sometimes! Anyway, I was originally going to begin the plan in this chapter but I have more ideas to add to it…so this chapter is sort of like filler…but it's the group at the airport so it has some value maybe? Enjoy!

* * *

~ The airport ~

After a quick snack at Alfred's and a small discussion about the plan, the group left the house for the airport. The four nations hurried into the nearest airport, arriving at the desk where they could purchase tickets to England. They would need to hurry if they didn't want Ivan running amuck with England. For all they knew, by now the citizens of London might all be wearing scarfs and drinking vodka rather than tea; a thought, might I add, that made Arthur shudder. "We need 4 cheap tickets to England, and stat. Soonest flight we can get."

"Yes, that will be $2512 for the tickets. The plane will leave in approximately 2 hours, will this be suitable sir?"

"You think I have that kind of money, woman!? I said cheap, not first class!" Alfred angrily slammed his hand down on the desk, making the woman jump slightly.

"Alfred, I reason this is a pretty reasonable ticket price for the 4 of us…please don't tell me you didn't bring any money with you."

"What are you talking about Toris? Of course I don't have any money with me; the economy's shit right now. I assumed you all brought money to pay for yourselves, (and me of course). I spent the little money I had brought with me on a hamburger at the McDonald's back there."

"You brought us all the fucking way here and you didn't tell us you had no money!? When we're done here I'm putting you at the top of my hit list…no, the top of _Ivan's _hit list." Arthur honestly felt like punching the idiot in the face, but refrained from doing so; even in a psycho's body he could still maintain a gentlemanly disposition. "Anyone have any American money? I have some Russian currency…what are these, rupees or something right?"

"Sir, there is an excha-"

"I have some euros if that would help any. Surely I can just use my charm to get us those tickets." Francis pulled a rose magically out of his jacket and waltzed over to the woman behind the counter. "_Bonjour. _I just have a small question…"

"I-I have some old _Lietuvos litas._ Perhaps someone should ask if there is another way to pay for these tickets…" Toris glanced over to Francis who was flirting away with the woman behind the counter and returned his attention to Arthur. "Maybe we can get I-Ivan to come here…never mind." He wasn't in any hurry to meet up with the real Ivan, but the fake Ivan wasn't much better in his opinion, not that he would ever say that out loud.

The two continued to think as Alfred finished his hamburger and Francis was suddenly being dragged away in handcuffs. "_Desolé. _Perhaps I went a tad far, but there is no need for these handcuffs."

"Sir, you have the right to remain silent."

"Francis! What the hell are you bloody doing? I'm having a crisis here and you get yourself arrested?" Arthur walked over to the security guards who were holding Francis and tried to smile friendly-ish, though no doubt it came off as creepy. "Good sirs, my acquaintance here…he's not quite in his right mind-"

"_Qu'avez-vous dit!?"_ (1)

"…and he honestly doesn't have a clue what he is doing. We were just taking him back home where he won't cause any trouble. I ask you please let him go. We're in a hurry and-"

Toris stepped in front of Arthur and tried to smile slightly. "I will take care of this, you two get the tickets. We'll meet up with you…in front of the McDonald's." The Lithuanian man hurried behind as Francis was taken somewhere else and waved back.

"Great! Just bloody brilliant! We have no money, no tickets, and no Toris or Francis. And now I'm stuck with _you_! God, this sucks."

"Never fear, the HERO is here! I know a way we can get those tickets no problem. It's a sure fire way!"

"Fire away, I don't have anything else left to lose. My home, my life, my country….my tea! I bet Ivan doesn't have any tea at his house."

"Iggy! Look all you have to do is act like Braginski. I saw him do it once in this store…he just stared at the cashier and did his _kolkolkol_ thing…and then the cashier gave him the stuff for free and let him walk away just like that!"

"Kolkolkol_? _Da, I could give it a try. It sounds sort of stupid though…" Arthur sighed and walked back over to the desk where the woman was now giving him a funny look, no doubt because of Francis.

"Sir, if you don't have any money then I'm afraid I cannot give you these tickets."

"I need those tickets no matter what. It would be a shame if I can't get them…"

Alfred gave him a thumbs up and held up his hand on which he had written 'kolkol'.

"Kolkolkol?" Arthur tried to smile in the creepiest way he could as the real Ivan would and it seemed to work as the woman handed him the tickets and ran off in a hurry. "I can't believe one of Alfred's plans actually worked."

"Of course it did! We got the tickets, didn't we? Now let's go to the McDonald's! I think I see Toris and Francis! HEY YOU GUYS!" All around the airport, people turned to stare at Alfred and Arthur, much to the latter's embarrassment.

"Not so loud Alfred! Hey-!" Alfred grabbed a hold of Arthur's scarf and dragged him over to where the other two were.

"We got the tickets and we're all ready to go! It seems you two sorted everything out as well. To England, away!"

"Well first of all, the flight doesn't leave for another 2 hours or so…and we need to go through customs." Toris looked rather glumly at the tickets and sighed. "Everyone has their…passports, yes?"

Francis snickered slightly and patted the smaller man on the back. "Don't worry about Toris. He's just a little down because he realized his passport marked him as female."

The rest of their time spent in the airport unfortunately did not go as well as the group had hoped considering what had already happened. Going through customs neither Toris nor Francis ran into any trouble, but for poor Arthur he had a bit more of a problem. The Englishman had forgotten he had kept Ivan's faucet pipe inside of his jacket and it of course set the alarm off. Luckily the guards only confiscated the pipe and didn't ask too many pressing questions, though Arthur was a little sad to see the pipe go. Toris thought he probably shouldn't mention Ivan kept a handful of pipes more back at his house somewhere.

Somehow Alfred managed smuggled his gun through, much to Toris' puzzlement. "A hero can do anything, you know." He left it at that; American's never ceased to amaze the Lithuanian.

The rest of the way went fairly smoothly. The foursome boarded the plane and the flight was relatively quiet as well; Toris sat next to Alfred while Arthur and Francis sat next to each other. It was a relief for them that the plane hadn't crashed in the ocean (or on land for that matter) as they got off the plane.

Within the next hour the group finally arrived at Arthur's house and they stared up at their next big challenge. Suddenly Alfred's plan seemed a little too risky, a little too extravagant, and a little too impossible.

_How are we ever going to pull this one off?_

* * *

(1)_ Qu'avez-vous dit!?-_ What did you say!?

**Author's Note: **To anyone who is still reading this, thanks for keeping up with me all this time…not that's it's been a very long time since I started this story, but oh well! Once this is done I'm thinking of writing a sequel of some sorts to this…another body switch maybe between Ludwig and Feliciano? I dunno…anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. I promise I'll get somewhere next time!


	8. Feelings Revealed: the Jig is Up?

What hit me this morning? Why do I feel so tall today? Why is everyone acting so strangely around me? I don't remember putting a scarf on today. Did Francis just call me Ivan? (Yeah, I suck at summaries…)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or any of its characters.

**Author's Note: **Now I'm finally getting to the super awesome plan that I've been, well, planning for a long time. Ivan's back in this chapter so that's a good thing (well, maybe not for Arthur but good for me and all Russia fans)! Please enjoy.

* * *

Arthur's house stood situated at the end of a long street, slightly apart from the other houses luckily for them. If something bad were to happen the group could probably get away without causing too much of a ruckus, providing Ivan didn't come tearing down the street after them.

The foursome stood quietly hidden in the bushes of the front yard, quickly talking things over one last time. "Can we hurry this up? I can see him through the window and…those are my tea cups! That psycho has my good porcelain tea cups with the unicorns-"

"_Mon Dieu! _You're worrying about tea cups at a time like this? You should consider yourself lucky the entirety of London hasn't converted to Ivanism or they'd all be worshipping the creep right now. Let's just go over the plan…Alfred?"

"Alright! Just to make things clear…I, the hero, and Francis will engage Braginski in conversation while Toris and Arthur wait outside the bathroom window. Francis will 'accidentally' spill tea on Braginski and take his coat into the bathroom to wash. He will then throw it out the window so we can retrieve the document and then we run! Got it?"

"Alfred, I'm not sure if it such a good idea to spill tea on Ivan…he will not take kindly to such a thing; believe me, I know."

"Ha! I'd like to see that commie bastard try anything while I'm around! No worries Toris, my plan is flawless! Besides, he doesn't know that we know that he is actually Ivan and not Arthur, you know?"

"Shut it! Let's just get this over with. Come on Toris, the window is just over here…and you two! Don't forget that you are supposed to think that Ivan is me. Act as you normally would around me." Arthur grabbed a hold of Toris' hand and dragged the smaller man out of the bush and around the back of the house.

"Alright! Let's go Francis! We can't lose!" Alfred and Francis popped out of the bushes as well and hurried up to the front door before knocking a few times. "Iggy! You there? Your favorite person is here and has graced you with his awesome hero-tastic presence!"

A few moments later footsteps could be heard from inside and the door clicked open, revealing Arthur's face in the doorway. "Alfred, Francis…do come in, won't you?" It was hard for the two nations to believe this was really Ivan of all people; he seemed perfectly _normal _and a lot like the real Arthur at the moment…well, sort of. "I wasn't expecting any company today, please excuse the mess."

As they stepped through the doorway, Alfred and Francis could see the house was a complete mess and in shambles. Paper was stacked up high on tables and old photos were strewn across the floor. It looked like a bomb had gone off, literally. There seemed to be an odd scorch mark on one of the tables in the kitchen. If the real Arthur saw this, surely he would have a heart attack.

"_Mon Dieu. _Iv- Arthur, what has happened in here?"

"Eheheheh, does it look that bad? I was just…looking for something important. Might I ask what you two came over for? I just recently visited you Alfred…do you miss me already?"

_Yeah right you commie bastard- calm down Jones! Remember the plan…we have to get him to serve us some tea._ "Hey, you have any coffee around here- _oof!_"

Francis elbowed Alfred in the stomach and laughed nervously as Ivan gave the both of them a strange look. "Hahaha…Alfred, I think you meant to ask if he has any _tea, _not coffee right?"

"I hate tea. Besides, it doesn't really matter for the plan whethe-"

"Haha, Alfred you're such a kidder! Arthur, if you don't mind making some _tea_ for us. We'll be in the living room." Ivan nodded and disappeared into the kitchen as the other two made their way across the room into the living room. This room, believe it or not, was about ten times worse than the first room. There wasn't even a couch anymore, rather, only the remains of what looked like some feathers and perhaps the end of a pillow. Arthur's porcelain unicorn tea cups lay strewn in pieces across the carpet, something Francis noticed as he heard a crunch beneath his foot.

A picture of Francis that was hanging on the wall had a small knife protruding from it, and the picture of Alfred was slowly burning in the fireplace. "That is not a very comforting image right there…" The only picture that remained intact was one of Peter that was sitting unharmed by the window. "I know Braginski doesn't hate Arthur that much…so why would he destroy the place? He didn't hesitate letting us in, even knowing we're both close to Arthur."

"I haven't the slightest idea. Maybe he really is scheming something, _oui_? By the looks of it, we're not exactly at the top of his happy list. We should look around for- Arthur!" Francis turned sharply around and came face to face with Ivan.

"Look around for what?" Ivan smiled creepily at the both of them and cocked his head to the side in question. _How long was he standing there for?_ "I have the tea here." He placed the cups of tea down on the table and kneeled in front of it, gesturing for Alfred and Francis to follow suit. "Please sit. I think you will find the tea…more than suitable enough."

"R-right. _Merci _Arthur." Francis and Alfred sat on the ground and stared suspiciously at the tea; wondering if Ivan might have poisoned it. He didn't seem to be making any move to drink it, and only continued to stare at them; the same smile plastered on his otherwise unemotional face.

"I insist you drink, it is quite good." Ivan tapped the side of his cup and giggled slightly.

Francis and Alfred exchanged quick glances before Francis picked up his cup. Now was as good a time as any to instigate the plan, right? He raised the cup a few inches in front of his mouth and stopped before hurling the cup's contents straight at the other nation.

The American held a hand in front of his mouth to keep down his laughter as a few moments of silence passed. Ivan's face remained smiling, the corners of his mouth twitching downwards slightly in a frown before returning upwards.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Arthur for getting you all wet. I don't know what came over me, my hand just slipped and the cup went out of control! Silly me, but no helping it now, I'll go dry off your coat for you in the bathroom in apology." Francis reached a hand across the table to grab the Russian's coat, but another hand stopped him in his tracks with a sickening crack. The Frenchman let out a yelp of pain, seriously hoping like hell he hadn't just heard his bones break.

"Oh my, what a mess we have here." Ivan held the other's wrist in a vice grip and tightened his grip even more for emphasis. "This was quite a nice coat too." Tea was now dripping from the Russian's hair and coat onto his pants and the floor.

"A-Arthur!!! Don't break it, I just w-want to wash your coat for you. D-did I tell you how sorry I am?"

"Break it? Why would I do that? I'm your _friend _remember-"

"Stop it!" Alfred's voice broke the tension between the other two as he pulled the two nations hands apart. Both heads snapped around to face the American. "Francis was only trying to do you a favor, just give him your coat. It's soaking wet."

Ivan observed the two for a moment before shrugging the coat off his shoulders and handing it over to Francis who immediately stood up. "I'll just get this to the bathroom…wait here Alfred. _This won't take very long._ Got it?" He waited for the other's approval before rushing down the hall to the bathroom; slamming the door shut and hastily opening the window. Arthur and Toris were standing right outside of it, brightening up at the sight of the Frenchman.

"Took you bloody long enough. I was just thinking you might have screwed everything up."

Inside the living room, Alfred and Ivan stayed motionless as they heard the slam come from the bathroom door. "What the hell was that for!?" His fist came in contact with the small table, breaking it in half right down the center. The blonde took a quick swig of the tea in one of the cups and dropped it onto the floor before proceeding. "You nearly broke his wrist!"

"Eheheheheh, I think you can stop pretending Alfred. I already am aware that you know Arthur and I switched bodies." Ivan giggled again, his smile unwavering as Alfred glared daggers at him.

"Who said I was pretending? You could have seriously hurt him, Braginski. And right now you are hurting Arthur as well."

"It is all for the best. When all becomes one with Russia there will be no more hurt."

"Are you fucking crazy- why am I even asking that!? Tell me how you can switch back with Arthur or I'll blow you're brains out of your head." In one swift motion, Alfred raised his gun to the other's head and laid his finger on the trigger. "Tell me now."

"Killing your friends is not a very nice thing to do Alfred. If you kill me, then what will happen to Arthur, I wonder?" More laughter followed as Alfred lowered the gun slightly.

"Son of a bitch. I can't kill you, but I can still shoot you. I need answers now! You know I don't bluff."

"Go ahead, shoot me Alfred. Shoot your best friend. Shoot the person you love the most in the world. I won't stop you." Ivan grabbed the tip of the gun and forced it against his chest. "Pull the trigger Alfred."

"S-shut up!" Alfred stared at the gun and up at Ivan; no matter how he looked at it he still saw Arthur. With shaking hands, the blonde wrenched the gun away from the other and placed it back by his side. "I won't take that chance. No matter how much I hate you, I love Arthur more." He muttered the last part in a low voice and snatched one of the tea cups off of the broken table as he stood up. "Don't think this is over, Braginski. When you mess with Arthur, you mess with me too." He turned on his heels and strode over to the front door, gazing out the window as he could see the other three rushing down the street.

"Until next time Alfred. I hope to have these chats with you more often. They are most intriguing I must say."

"Piss off." The door slammed with a loud thud, and Alfred sighed before taking off down the road. _How in the world did Braginski know?_

* * *

**Author's Note: **I had fun writing this chapter actually! At first it was a real pain, but the ending was satisfying! Okay, well it's kinda poorly written, that whole bit between Ivan and Alfred...but I had an urge to throw some romance into the mix. It could stay one-sided though if you people don't like UsUk...I love it, but whatever. That's just crazy me. Please Review!


	9. We Just Got PWNED

What hit me this morning? Why do I feel so tall today? Why is everyone acting so strangely around me? I don't remember putting a scarf on today. Did Francis just call me Ivan? (Yeah, I suck at summaries…)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or any of its characters.

**Author's Note: **Hey! I'm back on again. Um…well yeah. I was just watching Hetalia ep. 57 again (or World Series if you want to call it that) and Ivan sounded so cute when he was jumping up and down! His voice was all high pitched and adorable. I'm gonna take him home with me!!!!!!!! (Sorry, the Higurashi fan in me often takes over, lol). Please Enjoy!

* * *

The sound of the door slamming echoed down the empty street. There wasn't anyone outside and Arthur's house was situated on a small side street apart from most of the other houses. It sort of reminded Alfred of a scary movie he had seen once, but he didn't have time to think about that at the moment. What really mattered was catching up to the others. The American could see the other's faint figures towards the end of the street and soon they disappeared around the corner. _Where are they going?_

"I guess I should catch up with them." Alfred took one last look at the Brit's house behind him before dashing off down the street. From the window, Ivan silently watched the blonde disappear down the road. He smiled to himself before closing the window curtains. That little visit had certainly been very interesting and he had to make a few adjustments to his calculations.

Ivan waltzed over to the kitchen and flipped open Arthur's cellphone, dialing in a number before waiting as the dial tone sounded in his ear. A voice soon sounded on the other end and Ivan smiled widely.

"Da. I have a small favour to ask of you Peter."

Under a large tree in the park near Arthur's house, the threesome sat panting heavily as they awaited the arrival of Alfred. Surprisingly enough Ivan had not come tearing down the street after them, though they could not say the same for Alfred for sure.

"I hope Alfred is alright. Ivan can be quite…unreasonable at times…He seemed especially angry today at what we did." Toris lay on the grass as he stared up at the sky; a look of worry covering his face.

"All for nothing too…" Francis frowned and shook his head.

"To hell with him! I'm sure he's fine. The git's probably- there he is now."

"What took you so long? Did you run into trouble?" Francis quietly nursed his wrist with his other hand as it was starting to swell slightly. "We heard shouting before we left."

"I thought you were going to pull a gun on the chap the way you were making such a ruckus. You honestly should have left right away. Not that it matters…"

_I did pull a gun on the bastard…and I should have shot him too! But the risk was too big… _"Haha, Iggy! Of course I wasn't that rash! You would've heard a gunshot- Hey, don't tell me you're going deaf now!?"

"What!? My hearing is perfectly fine, thank you very much! Yours on the other hand leaves much to be desired…Hang on, what's that you're holding?" Arthur motioned to the item in Alfred's hand with a quizzical look.

"It's a tea cup." Toris looked up at the cup and smiled sadly. "At least you managed to save one thing from Ivan today."

"What d'ya-"

"My teacup! My porcelain unicorn teacup that I won…You rescued it for me!" Arthur snatched the cup away from the American's hand and stared longingly at it. "There's even some tea left in it!"

"Arthur, I wouldn't drink it."

"Nonsense." The Englishman raised the cup to his lips and drained the last of the tea left in satisfaction. Before he managed to swallow the delicious substance however, Arthur quickly spit it out as Alfred hastily moved out of the way. "What is this _monstrosity_ trying to pass as tea!? Is that damn Russian blind or something? And do I taste…do I taste-"

"Vodka? Yeah, there was vodka in it. I had a sip before I left, not that the tea would be any better without the vodka in it." Alfred chuckled slightly and flashed a grin at Arthur as the other glared back, obviously not taking the joke. Typical of the Brit. "So where's the document?"

"Did we not tell you?" Francis frowned slightly and picked up the discarded jacket off of the ground. "The document isn't in the jacket."

"What?"

"We searched the whole jacket and all we found was a shopping list." Toris held out the paper as Alfred snatched it away quickly. He just couldn't believe it.

The Americans eyes skimmed down the list and afterwards trailed up to meet Arthur's gaze. How could they come so far and only end up failing in the end? It wasn't fair. Not for Alfred, but especially not for Arthur.

"That damn Braginski knew all along! The bastard figured everything out before- and now this is just-!" Alfred slammed a fist against the tree trunk causing Toris to jump up in surprise. Arthur was surprisingly quiet. Alfred hadn't thought this was going to be such a serious problem, but from their little discussion it seemed as though Ivan meant business. _What could he be planning? What's really going on here?_

"Calm down Alfred, no use wasting your breath. Your plan was bound to fail anyway. There isn't anything we can do now; Ivan won't let us back inside my house no doubt."

"Well, now is no time to sulk! A hero doesn't go back on his word and I promise to get everything back to normal Arthur! That's the American way!" The blonde struck a heroic pose and flashed a thumbs up at the others. If they could find out how the two of them switched bodies, it would be simple enough to switch them back right?

"You are right. There is now use in sulking so much, _non_? Although, perhaps we should enlist more help? I cannot do much with this wrist at the moment, and Toris is too frightened to get near the real Ivan."

"No, we don't need any more help. Arthur, is this your shopping list?"

"What the hell does that have to do with-"

"Just say yes or no."

Arthur took the small piece of paper and stared at it quizzically. On it were listed things like vodka and lots of artillery. Certainly not things Arthur would ever need. "Of course it's not mine, are you daft? This is most likely Ivan's. Although Peter's name is listed at the bottom…"

"Just as I suspected! At the bottom of the paper, Peter's name is listed! Clearly he is involved with Braginski somehow and he might know something we don't."

"He might know how to change you two back to normal!" Toris eagerly chipped in and Alfred nodded enthusiastically.

"I highly doubt Peter of all people is involved with Ivan. He can barely look after himself yet alone get involved in world affairs. He isn't even a proper nation."

"_Mon ami, _it wouldn't hurt to pay him a small visit. What do we have to lose? Your little brother could be more devious than expected. I say we go check things out."

"There's nothing to check out! Peter lives on a goddamn piece of floating metal, what could he possibly be hiding? The whole idea is positively preposterous!"

"Arthur, we don't have any other leads. This could be our only chance to get you back to normal. I do care you know. I don't want to see you in that damn Russian's body forever." Alfred for once was speaking seriously. He truly wanted to figure this whole thing out, and if it came to it he would force Arthur to come along. "Please?"

A light blush danced across Arthur's face as he turned away and the American could practically imagine the normal Arthur doing the same. Though it was a little creepy to see it on Ivan's face. "D-don't say such things, git!" _If Alfred actually said please, maybe he's being serious…_ "I'll…I'll go along with whatever you think is best, but don't get your hopes up!"

"Alright! It's decided. To Peter's house we go, Awaaaaaaay! Haha!" Alfred grabbed Arthur's scarf and dashed off to the nearest bus stop, Francis and Toris trailing behind them. What awaited them next they could barely imagine, but the foursome was determined to find some answers quickly. It was only a matter of time now before Ivan would be finished his preparations.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Another chapter done! I can't wait to write Peter in next chapter! I hope to also write an epic clash between Alfred and Ivan, but I don't know if I have it in me. The plot is slowly unfurling, yes? Well maybe, but it will soon! Until next time~ please comment.


	10. The Cardboard Box of Doom

What hit me this morning? Why do I feel so tall today? Why is everyone acting so strangely around me? I don't remember putting a scarf on today. Did Francis just call me Ivan? (Yeah, I suck at summaries…)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia or any of its characters.

**Author's Note: **World cup. That's all that's been on my mind for the past week or two. While I was watching all the games I couldn't help but think of Hetalia the whole time. I'm happy Arthur and Alfred made it through the first round. But Feliciano LOST! The Italians lost, that shocked me…

* * *

The foursome needed to take a helicopter in order to reach Sealand, and luckily for them Alfred had some experience flying helicopters. "It's not hard. You just steer and make sure you don't crash into anything! I could do it with my eyes closed really! Or in my sleep. Or upside dow-"

"ALFRED! Don't let go of the- Are you sure you know how to fly this thing!"

"Of course, Iggy! See? We're almost there."

"_Ugh…_I'm not feeling too good…"

The American landed the helicopter safely on the landing pad, and the group filed out as they took a look at their surroundings. There wasn't very much on the small metal structure, much to the other's surprise. Arthur had visited Peter on many occasions so he was used to seeing the desolate micro nation. It was hard to believe anyone could live in such a place apart from any real civilization. "_Mon Dieu, _I think my house is bigger than this place."

"There isn't anything here!" Alfred frowned as he climbed down the ladder from the landing pad. "Where are all the movie theatres, arcades, McDonalds…anything! I knew this place was small…but this is just ridiculous! No wonder it's not a nation."

"Hey! Would you quit badmouthing my house! Sealand is the greatest nation in the world and someday I will dominate over everyone else! So you better be nice to me now." Peter stepped out of the small building and waltzed over to the group, a smile plastered on his face. "Surprise seeing you all here. Hey, Jerk Arthur. Did you bring me any chocolate?" For as long as Arthur could remember, the younger nation had always had a liking for chocolate bars. Not having any source of the sweet on his tiny metal island, he always insisted his older brother send him some to put in storage for future consumption.

"No, I did not! Why would I bother? Wait a second…you called me Arthur!" The Englishman's eyes widened in surprise and shock. There wasn't any way Peter could have known about the switch. So did that mean his brother really did have something to do with this whole thing?

"Yeah, way to point out the obvious. So what?"

"That means you _are _working together with Ivan." There was a hint of worry in Toris' voice as he spoke. Ivan was a formidable foe, his allies not much less so.

"Hm…kinda, yeah." The small blonde shrugged nonchalantly.

"Ah Ha! So you admit you're in cahoots with Braginski!" Alfred took a step forward and pointed a finger at the smaller nation, a hint of eagerness resonating in his voice. "I knew it from the very beginning! Haha! So you can switch those two back right?"

"What gave you that idea? I'm only a 12 year old kid you know! Solve your own problems. I'm going back inside..." Peter turned to retreat back into the building but was stopped short by a hand.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on a second kid." The blonde grabbed the back of Peter's shirt and yanked him back. "I still got a whole lotta questions for ya. For starters…what do ya know about this whole thing between Arthur and Braginski?"

Peter wriggled free of the other's grip and shrugged again. "Not very much, but more than you idiots I bet! I don't mind telling you what I know. I'm just in it for the laughs anyway and boy has this whole thing been hilarious! O'course, I've only been monitoring you guys so…"

"Dammit Peter, can you just explain things to us from start to finish! The faster you tell us what you know, the faster I can get back to my body."

"Tch, that spoils all my fun. I guess I can just monitor someone else after, although finding who...Wait a sec, ok? I'll go get it." Peter disappeared quickly back into the building from where he had emerged and the older nations were left to ponder what exactly 'it' was. Arthur let out a loud sigh to himself as he climbed down the ladder followed by Toris and Francis. This whole thing was giving him a headache but he knew he had to be patient. Peter probably didn't mean any real harm in any case and probably couldn't understand what had been happening the past few days. He had thought the micro nation knew better than to get involved with Ivan, but then again the blonde could be pretty reckless.

A few moments later, Peter re-emerged holding a large what seemed to be a cardboard box with wires poking out of it. 'Property of Sealand' had been sloppily written on the side in sharpie. The interior of the box looked like a mesh of metal, flashing lights, and tape. All in all a rather sloppy looking creation.

"It looks stupid." Alfred and Arthur concluded in unison, causing Peter to scowl before placing the large contraption on the ground in front of them.

"I created this magnificent machine, an invention you lesser nations could never even dream of creating. You press the red button and it can switch anyone into each other's bodies. Pretty cool huh?"

The group looked at the box inquisitively, wondering whether or not to laugh or be in complete awe of the strange machine. It certainly didn't look like it could do anything like switch people around into other's bodies, but they couldn't be sure of anything unless they tried it.

"_C'est impossible. _Something like this couldn't possibly do that. You are too young to build something so clever."

"I agree…this does seem quite unlikely. However, we have no other explanation…and Ivan did have need to contact Peter, or so we can assume."

"Say whatever you want, but it really does work. If there are people near the machine it will switch those people up. But if there is no one around it will switch random people. I don't know how many, but a few I'm guessing."

"Yada yada yada, I don't give a damn about explanations. Why don't we just try it out and see for ourselves?" Alfred picked the box up and examined it closer, spotting the red button Peter had mentioned at the bottom of the box. "The red button right?"

"Yeah, but if you're trying it then I'm getting out of here. Laters." Peter gave a salute and trotted to the edge of the structure where a long ladder led down to a boat below.

"Hold on Peter. You can't just up and leave! I still have more questions…how much does Ivan know!" Arthur shouted out to the other, but by then Peter had already started to climb down the ladder. "Oh, bloody- never mind. Are you sure it's a good idea to try this thing out?"

Alfred shrugged and tightened his grip on the box. "Don't you wanna see if this works? It could be your only way back into your real body ya know. Just saying." The American would have also liked to ask Peter a few more things, but it looked as though they had wasted their last chance to do so.

"However, if this truly works than that means we will all be switched up, _oui?"_

"I'm willing to try if you all are. It can't be all that bad can it? We'll all switch back eventually right?" Toris smiled slightly in encouragement and the other three nodded in agreement, albeit all a little nervously.

"Alright! Then here we go!" Alfred grinned and slammed his hand down on the red button as a flash of bright light was released from within the cardboard box. The four nations fell flat on their backs and remained motionless as the light slowly subsided. The box fell to the floor with a thud as it slipped from the American's hands and for a moment everything was completely silent. The silence soon also subsided however as the foursome came to, a dull pain pulsing in each of their heads.

"Crap, that hurt. Wait, who am I? Let's see I'm…I'm…oh, I'm Francis!" Alfred rubbed the back of his head with a grin where he had fallen, taking a look at the other three, his eyes resting on his original body. "Shit, this is so weird. Who's in me?"

"Not me, _mon ami. _I got dumped in Toris' body I believe." Francis sat up and watched his companions, his hands roaming his new body in order to confirm his new identity. "Ah, _C'est très étrange._"

"Bloody hell, now I can remember how much it hurt the first time…" From what he could recall, the Englishman had seen a sudden flash of light and had fallen over when the switch had first occurred. He had assumed someone had hit him in the head judging from the bruise he had obtained, but now realized the pain came from where he had hit his head falling down and from the headache. Arthur scowled and rubbed the side of his head where he had hit the floor, accidentally knocking the glasses off of his face. "Huh…?"

"Hey Iggy! You're in me now!"

"I can't see a…Good lord Alfred, you're _blind!_ How can you do anything with such terrible sight!" Arthur waved his hand in front of his face and squinted, trying to see at least something. "I can't see two inches in front of me…I think I actually feel sorry for you…"

"Because you need your glasses, _Angleterre._" Francis picked up the discarded glasses and placed them back onto Arthur's face. "Better?"

"Much better." The Englishman adjusted the glasses on the bridge of his nose and then turned his attention to Toris who was still lying down, both hands covering his face. "Is something the matter?"

"I don't want to look. Now that I'm in _his _body. Even this voice is…do you understand how utterly mortifying this is for me?" Toris sounded close to tears as his voice wavered slightly.

"C'mon, it's not like you have to actually look at yourself for very long. Here…I'll press the button again and then maybe you'll get a better body, or your own." Alfred moved to grab the box again as he searched for the button inside.

"_Attendez_, I want to enjoy this feeling for a moment. You don't get to do this every day, you know." The former blonde stood up and walked a few paces around their small circle. "I can't believe the machine works…"

"No waiting! We know this thing works so let's get everyone back into their bodies now. Alfred, press the button again."

"Sure thing, Iggy." With another press of the button, the foursome collapsed in a heap once again as the flash of light began to fade. This time Arthur was the first to stir.

"Are we…are we back to normal now?" Arthur groggily opened his eyes and moved to sat up, but found a weight on top of him. He couldn't see who it was from the locks of blonde wavy hair obscuring his view, but he had a feeling he knew who he was in. "Who is on my back…? Good God! I think I'm in that French wanker!"

"_Angleterre! _Why are you complaining! You should be honored, to now possess such a perfect physique. While I'm stuck in the Russian's body! No wonder you were complaining so much about it…I think Ivan has split ends…" Francis combed one hand through his hair as he sat up.

"Iggy, you're so comfy! Haha, see? I'm in Toris' body now!" Alfred chuckled and rolled off of Arthur below him, flashing a grin at the pissed off Englishman. "So then Toris is in my body!"

"Erm…yes, I am. Apparently this may take a few tries to get us back into our…original bodies…" The Lithuanian man fidgeted slightly as he watched Alfred roll around on the floor in his body. "Shall we give it another go?"

"If this machine is completely random, it will be difficult to switch everyone back all at once."

"Yeah, and it's probably going to be even more difficult to switch myself and Ivan considering if you all are around as well." Arthur frowned slightly as he pulled a rose out of his pocket. So that was where he kept them all.

"How will we even get Ivan near this machine? I do hope he doesn't know about it…"

"Haha, I'll just have to come up with another awesome plan then!"

"You're off your rocker if you think I'm going to follow another one of your plans. I say we ju- What is that noise?"

_~Thick clouds cover my Окно, cutting off the light~_

"I think it's Ivan's phone…let's see…"

_~A fleeting nightmare, covered with a Шарф I begin to move _–beep-

"…Hello?"

"Big brother, I finally found you! Your darling Natalya knows where you ran off to and is coming to get you, big brother. Then we can go ba-"

Francis dropped the phone and it fell with a clatter onto the ground. He knew that name: Natalya, and that voice...They belonged to Ivan's psychotic stalker sister. Ivan's sister knew where they were, and right now he was stuck in the Russian's body.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! I updated. Uh yeah, that's it. Just for the record, I know nothing about Sealand and its structure except what I saw in a picture so I made the rest up. I can only assume its something like that... :D


End file.
